


Tuxedo

by Charity_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean has to visit the opera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuxedo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #109: Fancy and posted during the 19th amnesty.

No job was worth a tux. Dean had lived by that policy all his life. But the vengeful spirit at the theatre only appeared when the opera was on, and Sam turned into a complete whiny little bitch about it.

Cas looked fucking amazing in a tux: the rented suit fit him well, emphasising that sleek runner’s build and his slim hips. And his eyes just lit up when he heard the music. Sometimes Dean forgot that Cas had grown up listening to music, for countless thousands of years, until it was ripped away from him by a single choice. A choice he made for the sake of humanity. For Dean. And, of course, Cas could speak Italian as easily as English, so he probably saw some beauty in the lyrics that was completely beyond Dean.

Cas being around for normal things was awesome enough. But seeing Cas so happy, so carefree for even just a few minutes, was worth even the indignity of being forced into a tux, and being leered at by cougars (which made Cas’ eyes flash with jealous possessiveness).

And afterwards, Dean got to slowly peel the tux from Cas, all kisses and nibbles and sighs.


End file.
